


Low Brow

by juneafterdark



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, V just wants to do things right, and a depressed Villanelle, anniversary gone wrong, eve's not having it, im babbling at this point yall get it, sad bitch hours, they're married...for now, we've got an oblivious Eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneafterdark/pseuds/juneafterdark
Summary: Eve and Villanelle haven't been okay for a while.  It's their anniversary and Villanelle has a big day planned, which Eve completely ignores. Carolyn and Konstantin get involved. Some heavy lecturing and arguments ensue
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Low Brow

**Author's Note:**

> TW: i briefly mention villanelle having depression and depriving herself of sleep and proper meals. I don't go too far into these things but if they are triggers for you please proceed with caution. 
> 
> I have no idea where this came from so forgive me. Have I ever written anything that wasn't super angsty or dramatic? -look at me pretending like i do this often. i'm just now getting the hang of things. Thank you for reading and any kind words you leave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual i didn’t proofread shit so i apologize in advance

VILLANELLE-

Villanelle woke to the early morning light cascading through the open blinds. She followed it across her chest, to the bed and onto her wife, Eve. Eve lay with her back to her, as far away from her as the bed allowed. Villanelle tried not to be hurt by Eve’s closed off demeanor, but let’s face it- Eve hadn’t really looked at her in months. Sure they shared the same bed, lived in the same house and talked every day. Well, almost. But Eve hasn’t looked at her like she was someone she loved in months. It wasn’t that Villanelle hasn’t tried, in fact she tried every single day, it’s that Eve wouldn’t give her the time of day. Villanelle hasn’t slept well in weeks, she hasn’t had an appetite. She couldn’t stop her mind from wondering if Eve was going to leave her. The thought made it hard to breathe, made her sick to her stomach. The blonde had dark circles under her eyes and had lost quite a bit of weight, not that Eve had noticed. 

Villanelle hoped today would be a turning point. She had the entire day planned, even taking the time to call Carolyn to tell her about her plans- giving Eve the day off. She knew she couldn’t force Eve to participate but she was willing to try. It was their anniversary after all. 

Villanelle moved to the middle of the bed and began to roll a still sleeping Eve over to face her. Managing to not wake the other woman, she started leaving small, barely there kisses over Eve’s face. Starting from her favorite features and working her way around. She took moments to just admire the woman in front of her. She couldn’t help but think about how much she loved her. Eventually, her mouth made its way behind the brunette’s ear and down her neck where she started adding slightly more pressure. Villanelle knew this was one of Eve’s favorite ways to be woke up, at least it use to be. 

When the brunette came to, she mumbled a barely there “hmm stop” Villanelle responded with a soft “Good morning, baby” and landed another kiss on her collarbone. Eve responded by rolling out of her arms and beginning to make her way out of bed. Villanelle reached for her hand and said “hey, where you going?” Eve pulled her hand away quickly and replied “shower.” Villanelle moved to get up and follow the brunette, until Eve turned and said “No Villanelle. You’re not joining me. I don’t have time for this today.” 

The slam of the bathroom door was enough to bring Villanelle out of her frozen state. She couldn’t even begin to pretend like that didn’t fucking hurt. The blonde made her way out of bed and to the closet. She rifled through clothes, looking for something that wouldn’t hang off her frame too much. After finding an outfit, she was determined to turn the day around. Villanelle went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Eve’s favorite- chocolate chip pancakes and coffee. 

By now she realized Eve fully intended on going to work today, either forgetting their anniversary or choosing to ignore it. So she packed the brunette a lunch as well, leftover spaghetti. She was hurt, but still wanted to show how much she cares. Before setting the bowl down into the lunch box, the blonde decided to add a note. 

Villanelle finally heard Eve make her way down the stairs. The brunette had thirty minutes before she needed to leave to make it to work on time, so Villanelle fully expected her to at least linger for a few minutes for breakfast. The table was set, coffee just how Eve liked with pancakes already on the plate. She couldn’t have been more wrong when Eve didn’t even give it a second look, making a beeline straight for the fridge, grabbing her lunch and leaving without a word. 

Villanelle thinks this is a joke, surely Eve wouldn’t forget and would be on her way back inside any second. She tries to convince herself it is a joke, but it only lasts until she hears Eve’s car back out of the driveway. Villanelle looks at her reflection in the window until it’s blurry. Until she can see nothing but the tears streaming down her face. She turns off the coffee pot and starts out the back door. Leaving the breakfast set at the table along with the hope she had for the day. She can’t bear to stay inside. It’s suffocating. She feels like she’s suffocating and the only person she wants there doesn’t want her back. 

When Konstantin picks up the last thing he expected was a blubbering, barely breathing, Villanelle. He drops what he’s doing and makes his way to the couple’s house. 

EVE-

It isn’t until Eve is on her way to work when she realizes she shouldn’t have been so harsh with Villanelle. She knows the blonde needs attention but she also knows she would make it to work two hours late if she let Villanelle have her way. But she can’t even remember if she said goodbye. She thinks she’ll make it a point to message V at lunch. Despite how she acted this morning, Eve thinks the day is off to an okay start. Yes traffic was terrible, but she make it to work thirty minutes early. What time did she leave? Her workday goes off without a hitch until lunch. 

Just as she is unpacking her lunchbox – wait this wasn’t what she packed for herself before going to bed last night- Carolyn stormed up to her desk. Looking down at the spaghetti and beginning to open the note, Eve is startled out of her confusion. Jolting up to look at Carolyn who has just slammed a folder down on her desk. 

Carolyn starts, “Eve, what on earth are you doing here and why have I just received a frantic call from Konstantin about your wife?”

“What do you mean, it’s Tuesday? I always work Tuesdays.”

“Dear God, she was right. You don’t care about her anymore do you?”

“Carolyn, what are you going on about?” Eve asks with irritation starting to seep through.

“Your wife called me two weeks ago. She explained to me that you two have hit a rough patch. Which I already knew from the briefing with her therapist where he informed me about her worsening depression. Which led to my decision to have her pulled from all further assignments.” Eve looked mortified. How had she not noticed? “Judging by the look on your face you ignored her when she told you that too. She said she had big plans and wanted me to give you the day off. Which I agreed to, hoping the two of you would work past whatever this is. Dear god. Eve please don’t tell me you forgot it was your anniversary.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Fuck indeed Eve. Go home to your wife while you still have one to return home to.”

Eve moves to get up, shoving the note in her pocket and the spaghetti back in the bag.

“Oh and Eve-” Eve looks up at Carolyn meeting her eyes for the first time since the conversation started. “Be easy on her. Konstantin says she is unwell.”

Eve grabs her things and hurries out of the office. Wondering how the hell she had been so oblivious to all of this. How had she not noticed she was being selfish? God, when was the last time she had a meaningful conversation with her wife?

Running up to her car, fishing for her keys, her hand comes across the note she shoved in her pocket. She pulled it out and began to read- 

“Eve, I am deeply sorry for upsetting you this morning. I’m still trying to understand where I have gone wrong. This wasn’t the lunch I had planned for you today but I am trying. I hope this makes you think of the first meal we shared together as a couple. I knew I loved you then. I still do. Please forgive me, -V”

Eve has tears in her eyes as she drives out of the parking lot. She prays Villanelle is still home when she gets there, prays she hasn’t packed a bag and left her. Eve pulls into the drive to see Villanelle’s car still in its spot with Konstantin’s parked behind it. What was it Carolyn had said about Konstantin?

Eve walks through the front door quietly, removing her shoes and coat and heading to the kitchen. When she walks through the doorway she sees a breakfast abandoned on the table. Coffee and pancakes untouched, her favorite flowers in the middle. She looks up to see Villanelle on the back patio wrapped in a blanket. Eve thinks she looks small. The brunette begins to move towards the door when a heavy hand lands on her shoulder.

Konstantin shakes his head and leads the brunette to the front of the house. Eve glances behind her just in time to catch Villanelle looking away from her to put her head in her hands. Konstantin leads her to the front door. Looking down on her he starts-

“Eve, I do not know everything you have done but you are losing her.” Eve begins to cut him off but he holds a hand up “She calls me in hysterics. I cannot understand a single thing she says but Carolyn warned me weeks ago that she was not herself. So I drove here to find her curled up on that chair, in the cold, with no coat. Refusing to come inside. She was having a panic attack that took me over an hour to get her calmed down from. You are her wife and you broke her, Eve. She is thinner than I have ever seen her, even when I pulled her out of that prison in Russia. She hasn’t slept more than 8 hours in the last two weeks, and I would say same the weeks before. She is depriving herself of the things needed for survival because she does not think she deserves them. She does not think you love her anymore and she does not know what to do with herself. She is depressed and I worry for her. She had a big day planned, full of all of the things she says you like. Things I know she hates but was willing to do for you. She wanted to turn things around Eve and you walked out on her this morning like everyone else has done. Villanelle is strong, but not strong enough to survive you leaving her like that. So if leaving is what you want Eve, walk out that door. If you are here to fix things, then go fix them.” 

He waits for Eve to digest everything he said and make a decision. “So which is it? Are you leaving through that door or am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two titled "you never look sorry" will be up soon! I'm also going to be adding to my fic with the letters soon if you are interested! As always, Thank you for reading! Idk if y'all like my writing style-honestly if you don't its ok i'm not sure if i do either- but if by chance you do feel free to send me suggestions on things you'd want me to write! :)


End file.
